


春心荡漾

by MAXBB



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAXBB/pseuds/MAXBB
Summary: 半现背渣瓜还是足球教练瓜性转，性转形象参考BR性转教练性转黑发look超绝OOC 甜就完事儿了
Relationships: Pep Guardiola/Jürgen Klopp
Kudos: 5





	春心荡漾

克洛普实在架不住利物浦一众年轻球员的热情，最后还是定下了机票酒店，预备在度假岛上度过今年的夏休期。  
亨德森他们挑的酒店视野极好，落地窗望出去就是一碧如洗的蓝天和一望无际的海洋，底下金黄的沙滩和游玩的人群一览无余，开阔的视野甚至能让住客产生这片海域是属于自己的错觉。  
除开足球，克洛普私底下只是一个普通的中年男人，喜欢喝点啤酒，看点无聊的电视，遛遛狗，和球员们探讨探讨人生发发鸡汤什么的。  
度假岛的风景很漂亮，大片湛蓝扑面而来，清新的海风沁人心脾，但是看多了海天连一的景色，多少也会产生厌倦的情绪。克洛普明白球员们为什么喜欢渡假，毕竟顶着巨大的精神压力和身体压力踢一个赛季球足够让这群世界上耐压力和体力都处于金字塔顶端的青年们身心俱疲，换个地方和家人朋友们一起放松放松也正常。但是克洛普不适应这个。于是克洛普假期的变化也不过是把居家的消遣改到了酒店里。有一说一，拿投影看比赛真的很爽。

这天和往常一样，克洛普一觉睡到半中午，又用两场比赛消耗掉了大半个下午，出门的时候太阳已经缓缓落下，蔚蓝的天色开始变得厚重，纤薄的云朵染上了浅粉色。看着楼下沙滩上在浪漫天色下彼此相依的伴侣们，克洛普轻轻叹了口气。说到底大多数人本质都是群居动物，克洛普也不例外，自离婚后他就再也没有长期固定伴侣，倒也不是没有约会过，不过最后基本都以缺少陪伴而告终。以菲尔米诺为首的“搞事小分队”不时大着胆子关心主教练人生大事，对此克洛普哭笑不得，心想还不是因为你们这群小子，到现在都没有固定伴侣。

今天晚上的计划是先在酒店餐厅解决晚饭问题，再去社交网络上推荐星级颇高的一家酒吧喝上几杯，至于浪漫艳遇，并不在克洛普的考虑范围内。  
度假岛的好处就是无论是本地人还是游客都见惯了各界名人，遇到一个英超教练最多也是要个签名，并不打扰。

克洛普点了杯啤酒坐在吧台边上，酒吧老板似乎是个“红军”，不仅向他要了签名，还慷慨地免了他柠檬和薄荷的钱。  
清爽的柠檬香不仅没有影响啤酒醇厚的麦香反而激发了更多的风味，透凉的薄荷口感将一路走来的暑气扫空。克洛普灌了一大口啤酒，上涌的气泡顶得得他打了一个满足的小酒嗝。激情的红军教头此时像一只晒足太阳的橘猫，懒洋洋地倚着吧台边缘，沉迷酒香之余腾出一点精力懒散地打量来酒吧寻欢作乐的年轻人。克洛普喜欢观察年轻人，偶尔也和年轻人们混作一团，好像这样他也能年轻一些。中年危机是每个人类都逃不过的话题，月入百万的豪门主帅也不例外。

小动静不断的角落突然爆发出一阵欢呼，克洛普被吸引往那边看去，但是密集聚拢的人群让他并不能看见到底发生了什么。  
“哦，那里在拼酒呢，高峰期前谁喝得最多就能免单。”老板看克洛普好奇的样子，便解释道。  
克洛普了然点点头，收回目光。如果他再年轻二十岁，可能也会参与进这种吃力不讨好的蠢活动。  
那角落又发出一阵喧闹，克洛普没有回头看。俄尔，被一个女人扑了满怀。女人高热的面颊贴住他的胸膛，酒气缭绕鼻尖，混合着香水味人目眩神迷。  
克洛普愣住了，并非是因为怀中女人迷蒙荡漾的眼睛，而是这人他他妈的眼熟得不能再眼熟了：何塞普•瓜迪奥拉，蓝月亮的经理人，欧洲顶级联赛唯一一个女性主教练。  
“宝贝儿，你是快乐王子吗？”瓜迪奥拉的嗓子被酒水浸泡得沙哑，如果瓜迪奥拉不是瓜迪奥拉，并且神志清醒的话，克洛普其实并不介意和她调情。  
“你的头发那么灿烂，你的眼睛如此碧蓝，你是快乐王子吗宝贝儿？”显然瓜迪奥拉醉得不行，她把同她缠斗数年的对头俱乐部主帅当成陌生人，粘着克洛普满口胡话。  
克洛普只能揽着瓜迪奥拉的腰防止她摔倒，其余完全不知道怎么办。  
“后厨有个小门，我让鲍伊带你们过去，今天的事我尽量压一下。”酒吧老板艰难地止住大笑的欲望，提出建议为克洛普解难。  
克洛普看了看怀里醉得不行的女人，认命地点点头：“谢谢您了，先生。”

在名为鲍伊的酒保的带领下，克洛普架着瓜迪奥拉走出酒吧，夜间的海风没有将她吹得稍微清醒一点，西班牙女人反而怕冷得往身边唯一的热源怀里缩了缩。  
希望明天的体育新闻头条千万别是“利物浦主教练和曼城主教练疑似交往”之类的，克洛普绝望地想到。

日上三竿瓜迪奥拉才转醒，宿醉的头疼让她想继续睡，房内陌生的陈设却让她不得不清醒。瓜迪奥拉艰难地回忆昨天的模糊记忆，她记得昨天和一群人拼酒，最后以一杯啤酒的微弱优势艰难地把所有人都喝趴下了。混沌的脑袋操纵着被酒精浸泡得不甚协调的四肢欲和酒吧老板索取奖品，结果一头栽进陌生却温暖的怀抱里。怀抱的主人有着厚实的胸膛和软乎乎的肚子，还有一双蔚蓝的眼睛，使人沉溺。  
瓜迪奥拉揉了揉乱糟糟的头发，继续回忆。她还记得男人把她带回了酒店，宽厚的手掌托着的后脑把自己放在床上。而她不领男人的好意，借着酒劲儿提起裙边就往男人身上骑。再继续，就彻底断片儿了。  
瓜迪奥拉瞟了眼床边的垃圾桶——没有避孕套，好在自己身上的衣服也还算整齐，裙子、内衣一应俱全。难得浪荡一次的西班牙女人欣慰地叹了口气，又觉得有些可惜。虽然昨天她已经醉得迷迷糊糊，可是根据零星的记忆拼凑也足矣得出“这个男人真的很符合我审美”这一结论。

“你醒了… …”  
声音我也很喜欢！瓜迪奥拉想着，抬起头。  
这次愣住的人变成她，眼前的男人她在熟悉不过，每个赛季都要见上好几面，尤尔根•克洛普，天杀的利物浦主帅，他怎么不回德国？！  
“我昨天没做出什么失态的事吧？”瓜迪奥拉疲惫地捏着额头问，这可不太妙，虽然以往“通敌”这事儿她也没少干，但在喝醉的情况下还是第一次。  
是指你抱着我叫我快乐王子还一个劲儿想骑我这种失态吗？克洛普抿了抿唇，本着绅士风度还是没忍心将晚上的闹剧告诉瓜迪奥拉：  
“没，没有。”  
“算了，我也知道我喝醉是什么德行，谢谢你了。”瓜迪奥拉从克洛普有些犹豫的眼神中大致也能猜出昨天有多混乱，掀开被子下床。没什么力气的腿踩进高跟鞋里，走路都有些别扭。  
“有空请你吃饭，谢了尤尔根。”瓜迪奥拉靠在门边说道，她抬起手从容地拢了拢散乱的头发，莫名地给克洛普一种自己被嫖了的错觉。  
“要我送你回去吗？”看着瓜迪奥拉不怎么稳的身形，克洛普担心地问。  
“不用了，我自己可以。”瓜迪奥拉摆摆手，直接关上了门，她得一个人冷静一下。  
以前怎么没发现利物浦主帅的眼睛好看得这么犯规。

瓜迪奥拉往前走了几步，发现过道的装潢是这么眼熟。她又往回走了几步，走到正对着克洛普对门的房间，不可置信地输入房门密码。而门，真的被推开了。  
看着房内熟悉的摆设，瓜迪奥拉陷入了沉思：世界哪有这么巧的事？世界就有这么巧的事。

对于瓜迪奥拉要请吃饭一事，克洛普没有放在心上，每天按照自己习惯的生活轨迹度过，打算悠哉游哉地把这个休假消耗过去。  
换个地方过日子似乎也不错。克洛普坐在喝着岛上的特色果汁，翻看最新一期的报纸，想着下个假期或许可以再换个地方住。  
突然响起了敲门声，克洛普放下报纸出去开门，没想到还是瓜迪奥拉，本以为发生过前几天的事情后她已经不想再面对自己了。  
“呃… …有什么事吗？”克洛普问。  
“你以前在美因茨的时候踢的是前锋还是后卫来着？”瓜迪奥拉单刀直入，问。  
“都踢过，怎么… …”克洛普被瓜迪奥拉问懵了，现在研究对手都要细致到对面主教练的球员时代了吗？  
“踢沙滩足球，少一个后卫，来吗？”瓜迪奥拉得到了自己想要的答案，单刀直入提出自己的请求。  
克洛普本能的想拒绝，在他的概念里，和别的俱乐部走得太近可不是什么好事，但是谁又能拒绝瓜迪奥拉女士的下目线攻击呢？至少暂时和曼城没有竞技对抗压力的克洛普不行。  
“好吧，但是我很久没有踢过球了。”克洛普说道。  
“没事，还有一群人没踢过职业呢！”瓜迪奥拉无所谓耸耸肩。  
扪心自问，瓜迪奥拉来找克洛普凑人头的心思并不单纯。西班牙女人对这座漂亮小岛的新鲜劲儿一过去就和德国男人一样感到无聊，克洛普的出现算是一个惊喜。没有联赛的压力，瓜迪奥拉不自主开始欣赏起克洛普的魅力，被他所吸引。年长几岁的男人确实是她一直追求的稳重温又不失风趣的那款取向。而那天早上太阳照在克洛普沙金色的头发上的样子，就算瓜迪奥拉自己不想承认心动，当时突然加速的心跳也仿佛要告诉全世界主人的失控。

果不其然，迎接克洛普的是一众参与者的惊呼和起哄声，谁都没有预料到鼓起勇气约瓜迪奥拉参与进来能够还能赚个克洛普，谁也没料到两人的关系这么不错。克洛普和瓜迪奥拉都没打算解释，毕竟被传交好总比传交恶好。

沙滩足球比不得草地足球，松软的沙子不利于奔跑和球路传导，裸足撞击皮球发出“砰砰”声响，光听声响就让人觉得疼。好在尤尔根曾经职业球员的基本功还没丢干净，在一群年轻人中间倒也不逞下风。瓜迪奥拉开出一记标志性长传想要找前方的同伴，却被尤尔根挡下。曾经的美因茨后卫胸部停球，足球稳稳得落在脚边，脚背挑起足球一个挑传往前冲，打了对面一个措手不及。早就守在球门前的前锋高高跳起一顶，皮球应声入网。身边的伙伴们发出一阵欢呼，进球的男孩儿欠揍地冲对面的爱人做了个挑衅的鬼脸。  
第二轮结束，克洛普所在的小队暂时领先。  
干竞技体育的，就算表现得再平和，好胜心终究高于一切。处于劣势的瓜迪奥拉在最后十分钟抓住一切能够抓住的机会把球往前带，这次克洛普没有拦住瓜迪奥拉的进攻。他目送前巴萨女队四号从自己身边绕过，起脚把球送进网里。克洛普怀疑自己是否是被扬起的细沙迷了眼，否则怎么会在被绝平的情况下都觉得瓜迪奥拉刚才的样子漂亮得失真。西班牙女人扶着球门微微喘着粗气，灿烂却不热辣的阳光洒在她相对偏深的皮肤上，好像能够嗅见蜂蜜的味道。瓜迪奥拉冲刚才向他们挑衅的小年轻回敬一个wink，朝克洛普走去。  
“等会儿去吃个饭吗？我欠你一顿。”  
瓜迪奥拉邀约得过于自然，让克洛普找不出拒绝的理由，只得同意。  
两位教练向临时队友们挥手告别，匆匆套上外套。  
克洛普走在瓜迪奥拉身边，觉得“利物浦主教练和曼城主教练疑似交往”之类的花边绯闻一定是压不住了，回去还得应付那群八卦欲旺盛的小子。想到这儿，克洛普就不由得无奈摇头。

岛上的特色餐厅不例外就是海鲜，克洛普对此没抱什么期待。不过在餐厅生意这么火爆的情况下瓜迪奥拉还能这么轻松地带他走进包厢，如果不是还算比较清楚瓜迪奥拉的底细克洛普就要怀疑蓝月亮经理是不是预谋杀人灭口，或者为下赛季争冠提前清扫障碍。  
“点个菜，这家的蔬菜海鲜烩不错。”瓜迪奥拉大方把桌上的菜单推给克洛普。  
克洛普摸着手感一流的菜单，忍不住想起瓜迪奥拉的那个“曼城把这里全包了随便吃”的玩笑。她怎么总能活出一副“大小姐”做派？不过倒也不讨厌就是了。

看见服务员拿了瓶酒上来，克洛普难得的突然有些慌乱，他看了眼瓜迪奥拉。  
“放心，这点酒量我还是有的。”瓜迪奥拉一眼就看出了克洛普在担心什么，从容地解释道。不少人都和她说过喝醉了喜欢乱扑人的习惯得改，对此瓜迪奥拉的解释是：我只扑我喜欢和我信任的人，怕什么？  
克洛普拿起酒瓶和瓜迪奥拉撞了个杯，看着眼前女人自若得一副仿佛那天的事情没有发生过的样子，想着到底要不要把当天酒后的情况告诉她。在众人面前瓜迪奥拉总是营造沉稳形象，彬彬有礼地和媒体扯皮，就算发火也能控制在体面的范围内。  
还是算了吧，克洛普想，两人之间的关系还远没有到能拿对方的难堪来调侃的地步。

“所以我那天到底对你做了什么？”克洛普不忍心告诉的事情反而被瓜迪奥拉本人抛了个直球。  
“呃... ...你确定要知道吗？”克洛普搅着面前的沙拉，他怎么也没想到瓜迪奥拉会不安套路出牌。当对方开始主动的时候，尴尬的就是自己了。  
“想。”瓜迪奥拉干脆利落地回答，亮晶晶的眼睛盯着克洛普。  
“好吧”，克洛普放下刀叉说道，内心安慰自己那天失态的是对方不是自己，好让自己不那么尴尬，“你那天喝醉了，叫我快乐王子... ...”  
瓜迪奥拉险些把食物笑喷出来，她艰难地把嘴里的炒饭咽下去，又灌了口酒稳了稳情绪：  
“看来我还挺喜欢你的。”  
“这怎么说？”克洛普反问。  
“上一个被我这么对待的人是路易斯，路易斯·菲戈”，瓜迪奥拉往嘴里塞了口牛肉，“他们说我那时候叫他麦哲伦。”  
这样的类比让克洛普忍不住多想，当年诺坎普准女婿转会皇马一事闹得轰轰烈烈，瓜迪奥拉和菲戈曾经有过一段这件事比黄金还真。  
瓜迪奥拉承认，她说这句话除了暗示也有在逗克洛普的意思，她想看看联赛中基本喜怒不形于色的男人会有什么反应，熟识瓜迪奥拉的人都吐槽她在恋爱中太过于主动，追爱的套路太多。  
可惜，克洛普和瓜迪奥拉一样，是非常会“装模作样”的人，对于瓜迪奥拉的暧昧话题他并没有太接招，哪怕内心暗潮汹涌，表面还是一派风平浪静。  
瓜迪奥拉被克洛普激起了征服欲，谈恋爱就像战场这句话被她奉为圭臬，况且也是克洛普本人说要做她的对手。

同彼此之间的小尴尬被用玩笑的方式消除，一顿饭后两人的关系亲近了不少，酒足饭饱后走出餐厅。  
“时间还早，要不要散散步？”克洛普建议道，这里的菜的口味真是不错，要不是为了保持形象克洛普简直想像卡通片里吃撑的人一样拍拍自己的肚子以示满足。  
“好啊。”瓜迪奥拉点点头。  
天边的黑色缓缓蔓延过来一点点吞噬湛蓝，桃红的云朵节节后退，还未完全暗下的天空已经闪着属于夜间的微弱星光。

一路上，克洛普和瓜迪奥拉没聊什么足球的内容，胡天海地的扯，瓜迪奥拉将自己的过往和喜好一点点喂给克洛普，半个多小时过去克洛普已经知道瓜迪奥拉家里有两只猫，喜欢吃什么玩什么等等，而瓜迪奥拉也了解了克洛普的一切过往。中年人的爱情发展比年轻人来得更快也更朦胧，试探的过程就像打太极，你来我往地推拉，只等有人顶破这层糖酥皮。

“你也住C座的酒店？”就算出来度假，克洛普尽显宅男本色，岛上的景点转了一圈之后就不常出门了，一个人玩也没意思。  
“我住你对面。”瓜迪奥拉转过身说道，表情颇为得意。  
这一刻，克洛普感觉自己有点像跌入蛛网的昆虫。

一来二去，本该在联赛中针锋相对的两人渐渐熟络起来。瓜迪奥拉毫不掩饰自己对克洛普的喜爱，用无聊做借口三天两头拜访对门的克洛普，一开始是出去散心，然后变成坐在沙发上看球，现在都能大大方方一起坐在床上看电影电视剧。追求者没有刻意隐瞒自己的野心，被追求者自然也能察觉到对方的心思。他们现在的这种相处方式，既归功于瓜迪奥拉的主动，也有克洛普的纵容的一份功劳，现在坐在身边的穿着宽松彩T和牛仔短裤的佩普让记忆里的教练席上的瓜迪奥拉都显得可爱起来。  
既然对方已经一个人赶了这么多进度条了，自己也不能“坐以待毙”，克洛普看了眼毫无形象地握着遥控器翻电影的瓜迪奥拉想道，爱情和球赛一样，都是人与人之间的博弈，克洛普不是一个喜欢被动的人，到了临界点自然要争取主动权。

“明天有空吗？”克洛普问。  
“有，英超开赛前我都有空得很。”瓜迪奥拉漫不经心地回答。  
“水族馆去吗？”克洛普接着问，度假岛上这么多游玩的地方，水族馆是最适合约会的。  
“你是在邀请我约会吗？克洛普先生。”瓜迪奥拉凑近，与克洛普之间仅保持了一点已经没什么必要的距离。  
“是，瓜迪奥拉小姐。”克洛普回答，说完晃了晃手机，他已经订好票了。  
怎么突然有点不爽，一直保持主动进攻姿态的瓜迪奥拉腹诽。

水族馆是仿海底设计，蓝盈盈的波棱倒影在光洁的地砖上，室内的温度相较于太阳底下冷了不少，瓜迪奥拉往克洛普身边靠了靠，就像每一对情侣一样。  
难得一见的海鱼隔着玻璃在水里穿梭，借着特地设计的灯光给人以置身于海底的错觉。瓜迪奥拉看着一群银亮的沙丁鱼从身边旋过，忍不住伸手，却被突然冲出来的鲨鱼吓了一跳。海底霸王咧着一口锯齿状的牙齿凶神恶煞地摆着鱼尾游来，瓜迪奥拉下意识捏住了克洛普的手。  
“怎么了？”克洛普没注意到旁边看见了什么，只觉虎口一疼，问。  
“它好像你哦。”瓜迪奥拉冷静下来，指着白鲨调笑着，然后她看见玻璃壁上隐约倒影出咧开一口整齐白牙的克洛普。  
“我也觉得... ...”克洛普摸着自己的下巴回答。  
“我们去前面看看。”瓜迪奥拉前者克洛普的手往前走，双颊突然烫红让她不知所措，四十多岁的人了纯情得和个女中学生一样。  
克洛普没有甩开瓜迪奥拉的手，就任由她牵着自己步步向前，他记不得自己上一次和别人手牵手是什么时候了，瓜迪奥拉的手心有些潮热，握起来不是很舒服，但克洛普不想松开，仅仅贴着掌心似乎都能听见对方的心跳声。

水族馆不是很大，一路聊聊天就走到尽头，路上没看什么海底生物，只有那条突然冲出来的鲨鱼让瓜迪奥拉记忆尤深。瓜迪奥拉仰头看了看身边的男人，她不想再暧昧下去了。  
“我... ...”  
“我去买点东西。”  
克洛普截过瓜迪奥拉的话语走到出口的小摊边上，瓜迪奥拉好奇地跟了上去，只见克洛普手里拿着一串模拟岸边海浪颜色的蓝白手环，看起来很是精致。  
“我能把这个当成利物浦向曼城投诚的象征吗？”瓜迪奥拉接过手环往手腕上套，开着玩笑分散自己紧张的心情。  
“这不可能，佩普，但是你可以当成我向你投诚的象征。”克洛普回应。  
你可以当成我向你投诚的象征。  
话都说到这个地步了，瓜迪奥拉伸手环住克洛普的脖子踮起脚吻了上去，她没有估计好两个人之间的身高差，导致两人在大庭广众下抱着摔了个趔趄。明了了关系让克洛普光明正大地将双手搭在瓜迪奥拉腰上，稳住了身形。  
右手腕上的手环镶着一圈金边，沐浴在日光下熠熠生辉。  
“我爱你，尤尔根。”最后一球终究还是瓜迪奥拉先进的，西班牙女人环着克洛普的脖子笑得活像一只抢到零食的猫。  
“我知道。”克洛普说道，暧昧的追逐期已经落下帷幕，爱情的博弈才正式开始。高大的德国男人双膝微微弯曲，手臂穿过膝弯“端起”意气风发的蓝月教练超海边走去，惹得瓜迪奥拉发出短促的惊呼。  
旁人侧目这对新成的爱侣，或羡慕或惊奇地目送他们离开。也许有人认出来了，也许没人认出他们俩，但这都是球队的公关部才需要操心的事情。  
爱情是爱情，竞技是竞技，成年人谈恋爱早就能够将二者区分开。

克洛普装作要把瓜迪奥拉丢进海里，但最终只是把她轻轻放下。却被瓜迪奥拉措不及防一个上树压进海水里，头发衬衫裤子都湿了个遍。瓜迪奥拉跨坐在克洛普跨上，往后撸了撸被海风吹乱的头发：  
“尤尔根，我要骑你。”

end


End file.
